Seth Collins
Seth Collins is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 6: Awakened. He is 25 years old and worked as a psychologist in Saint Louis, Missouri before becoming a hunter. Appearance Seth’s hair is the typical medium brown of his family and his eyes are a surprisingly bright blue colour. He keeps his hair long and spikes it up, but keeps his facial hair trimmed. He has a good and pale complexion. Seth is not very muscular, leaving him as neither skinny nor overweight. He stands at 5ft 11 in height. For work, Seth has to wear suits and professional clothing, but normally he wears jeans, shirts and often a band t-shirt or one from a TV show or film. Species & Abilities He is completely human, but also works as a hunter, although this does not give him any abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother – Sasha Collins (deceased) *Father – Sam Collins (deceased) *Older brother – Jake Collins *Nephew – Henry Collins Jake Collins Jake and Seth have a very distant relationship that is derived from Seth’s desire to start a new life after the deaths of their parents. The two rarely see each other, but when they do, they are normally very civil and get along well. Seth has only met Jake’s three year old son four times. Seth also tries to keep them out of their lives as he knows the danger of his work. Personality Seth enjoys making people laugh and his best personality trait is his sense of humour. He does not express his emotions well and tends to be silent and stoic when he is not making a sarcastic comment. He is quite self-conscious, but from meeting him, this would be impossible to tell. He likes to be in control of a situation and generally is very detached. He is masterful at changing his personality and is generally very professional. Etymology Seth’s name was chosen at random and means “appointed” in Hebrew. His surname is Irish and Gaelic for “holly”. Brief History Seth was born in Birmingham to a wealthy family and he had a generally cheerful childhood. When he was only 18 months old his family moved to Georgia. Seth was still in high school when his parents died in a car crash. He was very emotionally damaged by their deaths, resulting in his being a very detached person. It took several months of therapy to make him really accept his loss and by this point, he had turned 18. His older brother, Jake, and he were left all of their possessions, which even when divided in two left Seth with a large sum of money. He chose to return to school and it only took Seth two months to finish high school completely and he then got accepted to the University of Missouri in Columbia. After completing a degree in psychology, inspired by the psychological help he'd received in his life, Seth found a job in St Louis, moving there. He lived in the city for six months. Whilst helping a patient who had diagnosed himself as mentally disabled, Seth was attacked by creatures in an attempt to stop him from helping the man. After he found out about demons and the other creatures in the world, Seth became aware of his true calling and left his job as a psychologist, aware that he needed to help others more than he could from sitting behind his desk. Only a few months after he started hunting he met the Harris brothers and joined their group. Seth has been travelling with them for nearly two years now. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters